Portable electronic device use has continued to increase over the years with new applications and functionality continually being incorporated within these devices. The introduction of these new applications and functionality require the devices themselves to be updated in order to handle new requirements associated with these applications and functionality.
In some portable electronic devices, a headset with a microphone is used to fully enhance the usability of these applications or functionality. In order to connect the headset with the device, the headset is typically connected via the insertion of a jack into a device port.